Serendipity
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: Sequel to The Devil's First Christmas OR Hiraeth (WIP, no spoilers or mentions of it in this fic). It's been one year since the Christmas that changed Chloe and Lucifer's lives, and they're back with one more. Now back in LA, surrounded by family and friends, Lucifer has a big surprise for the love of his life. No one could be happier, and the adventures are just beginning.


Serendipity

A/N: *Originally posted on Christmas Eve on Archive of Our Own* Merry Christmas, readers! Or Hanukkah, or whatever holiday your religion celebrates at this time of year. Or just happy holidays. And an early Happy New Year! Anyway, I'm back with another Deckerstar Christmas fic (just a one-shot this time). Takes place one year after the events of Luci's 1st X-mas. Can include the events of Hiraeth and the alternate ending, but neither will be mentioned. Enjoy!

Chloe slowly awoke to the feeling of soft, gentle kisses to her neck and a warm body pressed tenderly against hers. She smiled and hummed contently, eyes fluttering open to meet those of her soulmate. He descended unhurriedly into a chaste, but passionate kiss, pouring out his love for her into each movement of their lips. He pulled away when they both required air, snuggling contently against the crook of her neck.

"Good morning, Chloe," he whispered lovingly. She pressed a kiss into his curly, unstyled hair.

" 'Morning, Lucifer," she whispered back affectionately. She wrapped her arms around him, perfectly content to stay curled around him under the blankets of their bed. That was before the insistent knocking at their door.

"Mommy! Papa! Get up! There's presents under the tree! And everyone's here! C'mon! Get uuuuuuup!" Lucifer groaned, propping himself up on one elbow and putting a little bit of space between himself and Chloe.

"Must Beatrice always be so excited at this time of the year?" he questioned, though he was secretly warmed by her enthusiasm and words.

"At least she isn't "attacking you" with hugs this year." They both sat up, Lucifer taking her into his arms protectively, grip gentle and cautious. She sighed fondly. "I'm not going to break, Lucifer. It's okay."

"Angelic instinct to protect one's own," he responded. This was one of the reasons Trixie was banned from tackling her with hugs for the moment. "Perhaps we should get dressed," he suggested after a moment. "As much as I would love to appreciate you in all of your beauty, I'm sure everyone else would not." She nodded, breaking from his grasp and finding a fresh set of clothes to change into. She found herself in a pair of red pajama bottoms and a loose fitting shirt, cautiously pulling it over her head. She turned to find Lucifer throwing on a button-down and matching pajama bottoms.

"Ready?" she asked him, holding out her hand to him. He gladly took it, throwing her his trademark grin.

"Whenever you are," he told her. They stepped out of the room together, descending the stairs of the newly built "vacation house" and entering the living room to find Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, Ella, Dan, Charlotte, Gabriel, and Trixie waiting for them, all dressed up in some form of holiday wear (Linda and Charlotte's Christmas sweaters, Amenadiel's Santa hat and beard, Maze and Trixie's elf ears and hats, Dan's Rudolph antlers and nose, Ella's angel halo, and Gabriel's devil horns). Michael and Raphael had both politely declined their invitations, thinking it best to not bring back some rather unpleasant memories. From there, everyone had dove for presents under the huge tree that, despite its enormous size, barely reached halfway up to the ceiling. Wrapping was torn, bows thrown this way and that, sounds of excitement and laughter floating through the air. Everything from chocolate and candies, to expensive items of clothing and jewelry, to concert tickets, gift cards, and laptops laid piled on the plush carpet floor. It wasn't until Chloe unwrapped her last present, a shiny new pair of handcuffs that she had a sneaking suspicion about after her last pair "mysteriously disappeared," that Lucifer spoke up, giggles and laughter dying away as he did.

"Now, I know that you all are excited for the feast awaiting you in the dining room, but before we get on with dinner…" He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for this moment. This was it. This was actually happening. He shook his head, turning to his detective. "Chloe, love?" He gestured for her to come over to him, and stopped her when she was a few steps away. "This… I've…" He looked to her for reassurance. She nodded and gave an encouraging smile. "For a majority of my life, I've been viewed as a heartless, lying, untrustworthy, irresponsible, childish, unreliable, unlovable monster. I didn't have a place, and all I knew was betrayal, abandonment, hate. I could hardly look at myself sometimes, so I lost myself in the sins and pleasures of mankind, thinking I could start a new life and forget what everyone made me out to be. Then, that day, that very first day, I became lost in you. I became lost in your personality, your beauty both externally and internally, your compassion, sense of judgement and duty. Everything about you has made me who I am today… It wasn't until I met you that I learned to appreciate where I came from, what I'd gone through, what I had, what was staring me right in the face. I learned about friendship, trust, morals, love… And I'll never be able to tell you… how grateful I am that you… are a part of my life, that you accept me for who and what I am, that you have made me a better person than I ever thought I'd be. I have brought danger and grief to your doorstep, but you have insisted on staying with me through all of it. We are bonded soulmates, official proof of couples in Heaven. However…" He slid something out of the waistband of his pajamas behind his back.

"Oh my God!" Ella whisper-shouted at Dan. She pointed to the object in Lucifer's hand. Dan felt Charlotte squeezing the life out of his hand and he did the same back, equally as shocked but happy nonetheless. Maze smirked, gazing briefly at a smiling Amenadiel, who pulled her tighter into his arms. Linda mumbled, "About time," under her breath, a fond smile on her face. Trixie tried holding in an excited scream as her jaw dropped into a surprised grin. Gabriel, smirking at the two, mentally egged his brother on, and procured a mistletoe out of thin air that he sent to hang above their heads.

"We've done nothing to make our bonding official here on Earth. Our partnership means everything to me, and I want to do this right. This "vacation house" we're standing in isn't a vacation house. Granted, we're using it as one, but that is not its initial purpose. I had it built for you and Trixie, should you say yes to what I'm… about to ask you, and even if you didn't, it would be yours regardless." Chloe, at this point, was teary eyed, gazing with unconditional love and awe at the angel standing before her. She saw him lower himself to one knee and her hands flew to her mouth. He presented her with a beautiful silver ring adorned with a sapphire, ruby, and small diamonds.

"Oh my- Lucifer, you…"

"Chloe, my eternal love… Will you honor me by becoming my wife?" With a teary chuckle, she nodded fervently.

"Do you even have to ask? Yes!" Lucifer, with unbridled joy, slid the ring on her finger before picking her up in his arms and swinging her around in joy, both filling the room with laughter. It wasn't until Gabriel whistled to catch Lucifer's attention did the Devil notice his brother's raised eyebrows and finger pointing up. Lucifer glanced at the ceiling and saw mistletoe that he knew for a fact he hadn't hung there. Gabriel simply winked. With an eye roll, Lucifer turned back to Chloe, pulling her close and initiating a soft, loving kiss. With cheers from the rest of what he now considered his family, they all piled into the kitchen, tables being set, food being warmed up, and words of congratulations floating through the air.

Warm conversation, good food, and being surrounded by those he wanted most brought a tear of happiness rolling down Lucifer's cheek. He glanced up when Chloe wiped it away, an understanding smile on her face. He felt Trixie lay her head down on his shoulder on his other side as he reached over and laid his hand on Chloe's stomach. She covered his hand with hers, equally excited about the early Christmas present in the form of news they'd received the day before. The three looked on at the scene before them, then at each other. They couldn't imagine a more perfect Christmas, a more perfect way to start their new life.

Closing A/N: Aaaaand that about wraps up the series. Achievement earned. Last new Deckerstar fic for a while until I finish Hiraeth, but I just thought I'd start doing Christmas fics for all my pairings… And I _**HAD TO HAVE THEM MARRIED AT THE END.**_ I love this pairing, and I hope this is a great end of year present to everyone reading it. With love, happy holidays, guys! :)


End file.
